When a current, referred to as “bias current”, flows through a Hall effect sensor and the sensor is subjected to a magnetic field, the sensor generates a voltage, referred to as Hall voltage, in a direction orthogonal to those of the current and of the magnetic field.
Currently, Hall effect sensors exist that are fabricated using bulk silicon substrate technology (“bulk” technology) and that comprise a semiconductor region formed within the bulk substrate through which the bias current is designed to flow. However, the thickness of the semiconductor region is generally significant in such a technology, which is detrimental to the gain of such a sensor, in other words the ratio between the Hall voltage and the bias current. Furthermore, this thickness is subject to variations owing notably to the fabrication method typically used, which has a further negative impact on the real value of the gain.